Call Me
by Karen-Charlene
Summary: Catherine and Julie meet again and have to face another fight in their complicated relationship. Second in the 'Lovers and Enemies' series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters.**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: So, like a promised, the second story in the 'Lovers and Enemies' series. Hope you like it!  
Just another little note: If the case sounds familiar, it's because I was inspired by the Gary Heidnik case, which I'm currently obsessed with. But I changed the victim's name.**

* * *

**Call Me**

Something felt weird.

As Julie walked down the lab's corridors in the direction of her boss's office after receiving a page from him, she remembered the first time she had walked down those corridors on her first day as an asset of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She remembered receiving some questioning expressions, some raised eyebrows, and some curious looks, but nothing of those compared to the looks she was getting now.

As she slowly approached D.B.'s office, she couldn't miss the expressions on the faces of the ones who were passing by her: some were grinning at her, others looked wary or even a bit concerned, and the rest just continued to stare at her long after they'd passed her.

_Weird, _she thought. _Do I have something on my face?_

Making a quick dash to the bathroom in order to confirm her suspicion, she examined her face and outfit in the mirror, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. Frowning at the lack of findings, she gave up and proceeded to make her way to her boss's office. Only when she walked into the office and saw the backs of two very familiar people – man and woman – everyone's weird expressions started to make sense in her head.

"Good, you're here," D.B. declared when the blonde caught his eye, and with a bright smile, he added, "Look who's joining us today."

As if in slow motion, the two people turned around to face the blonde CSI. Julie's heart skipped a beat as she saw the flip of the woman's strawberry blonde hair and soon her face came into view. The look on Catherine's face was similar to the one on Julie's; there were surprise, nervousness, and knowledge mixed on their features, which neither could avoid. Fortunately for them, the two other men in the room were completely oblivious to the exchange of looks between the two.

"You remember Catherine, I assume," D.B. said slowly, interrupting the moment. The sentence sounded rather funny in his head, seeing as the last time the two met, he had to pull them off each other so no one would get killed.

"Yeah, I do." Julie tried – and failed – to form a smile before offering the redhead her hand with a piercing look. "It's good to see you again."

Catherine studied her intimidating face for a few seconds before extending her own hand hesitantly and shaking Julie's. "You, too."

"The reason we're all here is that our serial killer is back again and this time I intend to catch him," Pratt joined to conversation with a more formal tone. "So I hope you two can be together in the same room because you're going to spend a lot of time together."

Again, fortunately for Catherine and Julie, neither Pratt nor D.B. noticed the somewhat nervous, knowing looks on the women's faces.

* * *

A few hours later, Catherine and Julie were standing in the layout room across from each other and going through the timeline of their case. As Catherine organized the crime scene photos of all ten victims in a chronological order, Julie was busy shooting somewhat intimidating looks at her. However, the looks now were different from the ones they had shared in D.B.'s office a few hours earlier; this time, among the earlier emotions, was hurt in her eyes.

"Okay, so this is what we know so far," Catherine began in a formal voice when she finished organizing the photos. "Our killer lures his victims – all black, retarded females – into his home, where he keeps them captive in his basement and tortures them until they die, and then he disposes the bodies. He starves them, beats them, and now he started to use electric shocks as – I assume – a punishment for rebellion or bad behavior. His first victim, Terri Williams, died of-"

"You never called." Her sentence was suddenly interrupted by Julie's quiet, pained voice. Catherine's face slowly rose from the photos and case files before her to meet Julie's sad eyes. She did her best to keep a smile on her face, but Catherine could see that, just like her eyes, her smile was sad as well.

"Excuse me?" was all she could come up with as a response.

"I waited for you," Julie said with the same sad smile still on her lips, "for weeks. I waited for you to call me, but you never did."

Catherine was speechless. She never knew Julie expected her call; she never expected Julie to expect her call. They had made it very clear when they had started sleeping together that it was just casual sex until Catherine left Vegas again and it meant nothing. Julie had known from the very beginning that there wasn't a chance for a relationship and that she couldn't expect more from Catherine.

Sure, the sex was amazing, and if both women were honest with themselves, it was better than all the times they had been with guys. After the first time they had sex, Catherine felt complete. She felt as though she had waited her whole life to be with Julie and all of her encounters with men were a waste of time, but she wasn't looking for anything other than sex.

Putting her history and fear of commitment aside, Catherine wasn't sure the amazing sex was any indication of her being a lesbian. Maybe she enjoyed being with Julie and her orgasms were much more powerful than the ones men had given her over the years, but it didn't mean she didn't like men. She still enjoyed sleeping with men, and in order to assure that to herself, the first thing she did when she'd arrived back in Quantico was go out, find a guy at some random bar, and spend the night with him.

Despite her "happy ending" that night, Catherine couldn't get Julie off her mind. She kept finding herself thinking of her naked body, touching herself in bed or in the shower, or picking up the phone, ready to dial her number. And whenever one of those things happened, Catherine would go out, find a random guy, and spend the night with him. But still, something was missing, and Catherine would never admit to herself that this thing was Julie.

Finally gathering her thoughts and finding the voice – and courage – to answer Julie, Catherine shook her head dismissively and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I've been really busy."

"No, you weren't," Julie's mused quietly, the sad smile still lingering on her face. "You just didn't want to call me, did you?"

Catherine inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly, trying again to gather the courage to answer Julie. "Julie, you knew this was a one time deal. It was just sex for a week, and yes, it was good, but we both agreed on keeping it casual." When she finally finished talking, she realized she had been holding her breath the whole time, and released a breath, feeling her heart beating in her chest. Why did this woman always make her feel so weak and nervous?

"Oh, right, of course." Julie shook her head and pinched her thigh under the table, the sad smile finally disappearing and being replaced by an understanding look. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," she mumbled while frantically organizing the case files before her.

Catherine remained standing silently and staring at the blonde woman with compassion and something she wasn't willing to identify as regret in her eyes.

* * *

Julie stared blankly at her coffee machine. It had been a long night and coffee was much needed. Not only had she spent most of her shift standing up and working her hardest on the case that's been haunting LVPD and the FBI for months, but she had had to spend almost her entire shift with Catherine. She was so happy to finally be home and away from that woman.

She didn't hate Catherine, despite everyone's opinion after witnessing their cat fight the previous time Catherine had been in Vegas. Julie wished she hated her, though. It would make things so much easier. Despite what she had told Catherine back then when they'd spend the week together, sex did mean something to her. It couldn't be casual because it always involved feelings, whether she wanted it or not, and she knew Catherine shared those feelings with hers. Why couldn't she admit it, then?

Their encounters hadn't always been rushed and caused by carnal desires. She knew Catherine would never admit it – and for a while, she hadn't admitted that to herself, either – but she knew they had made love. There was something special about sleeping with each other. Their movements and touches were always soft and sensual, every little touch or kiss left a tingling feeling of excitement on their bodies, and both cared more about satisfying each other rather than reaching their own release. And after they were done, they would lie together in bed – facing and caressing each other or cuddling and sniffing in each other's scent – and talk about anything and nothing. Those moments were everything for Julie. They were so magical and they were what caused her to fall in love with Catherine Willows.

The sound of her coffee machine indicating that the coffee was ready pulled her out of her deep thoughts and brought her back to reality. She grabbed her now coffee filled mug and, raising it to her lips, took a sip, wincing at the hot temperature of the liquid. She was just about to walk over to the sink and add some water in the room's temperature to her coffee when she heard a knock on the door.

_At least the coffee will be cooler by the time I get back, _she thought with a sigh as she placed the mug on the counter and walked over to the front door. Her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat when she opened the door and saw the person on the other side.

Right in front of her stood a certain redhead who'd been haunting her thoughts the whole night. She had been so glad and relieved to finally get away from her and hide in the comfort of her home, and now she was standing in front of her, her appearance arousing Julie beyond belief. She mentally kicked herself for letting Catherine have such an influence on her.

Catherine's soft curls were down loosely on her shoulders and Julie could tell that she hadn't dyed it in a while since the roots were bright red, which melded surprisingly great with the rest of her blonde hair. She was also wearing a loose, floral dress that reached her knees. Julie had never seen her in a dress and she couldn't help but let her eyes wander the redhead's gorgeous body. She looked so beautiful with a dress. All Julie wanted to do was reach for Catherine, wrap her arm around her thin body, and pull her against hers. And so she mentally restrained her hands.

Hiding her feelings, she quickly put on her stern, confident mask and put a hand on her hip. "What are you doing here?"

"I… wanted to talk to you," Catherine answered hesitantly. "Can I come in?"

Replacing the stern expression with a careless one, Julie removed her hand from her hip and stepped aside, gesturing with her hand for Catherine to step inside, which Catherine hesitantly did. She waited motionlessly until she heard Julie closing the door and then turned around to face the blonde woman. "You're mad," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Why would I be mad?" Julie tried to keep a straight face, but was afraid Catherine could see the pain in her eyes. "No feelings involved, remember?"

"Julie…" Catherine began, but was cut off by the blonde.

"So what are you here for? Some hot fuck? Another week of casual sex and then 'bye-bye?'"

"That's not what I'm here for," Catherine answered quietly, her head hanging.

"Then what is it?" Julie snapped a little bit too harshly than she'd intended, causing Catherine's head to shoot up in surprise. The surprised look, however, was slowly replaced by a soft, concerned one.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you," she said softly.

"Yeah, well," Julie said more quietly this time, "you don't have to be," before turning on her heels and walking back into her kitchen.

Catherine remained standing in the same spot a few moments after Julie had left. She looked around her at the small apartment she already knew from her last visit in Vegas. Almost every spot in the house reminded her of her and Julie's short term relationship: she remembered pinning her to this wall; she remembered making out with her on that couch, and she remembered making love to her on this carpet. This house brought back so many emotions she had spent months denying and concealing.

Marching into the kitchen – which had also seen some very passionate moment between the couple – she found Julie with her back to her, leaning against the counter with her hands, and her head hanging. She could see the woman was taking deep breaths to, she assumed, calm down, and in that moment, all she wanted to do was walk up to her and hug her; let her know that everything was okay. Instead, she remained still and watched the woman she secretly liked.

"I _am_ worried about you," she finally said quietly.

A couple of minutes passed and neither one moved or said a word until Julie finally sighed and said, "Go away, Catherine," before turning around to face the surprised redhead.

"What?" a confused Catherine asked.

"You shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be talking about anything other than the case."

"I don't care about the case, Julie, I care about you-"

"No, you don't!" Julie cut her off with a sudden yell that startled Catherine. "You don't care about me. If you had, you would've called me or emailed me or come to visit me. All you were looking for was meaningless sex and I just happened to be there. So don't tell me you care about me because you don't!"

By the time she was finished, tears were already welling up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them out; she wouldn't show Catherine how much she had hurt her.

"You knew it was meaningless sex. You knew I didn't want a relationship…" Catherine tried to speak calmly, but was, once again, cut off by Julie.

"Did you sleep with someone else in Quantico?"

Catherine took a deep breath and hung her head before nodding slightly.

"Was it a man?" Julie asked quietly.

Again, another nod.

"Were there… were there more than one?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

This time, Catherine raised her head and looked the blonde woman in the eyes. "Yes, but Julie-"

"I'm not surprised," the blonde said with a sad smile before turning away from Catherine and walking toward the hallway. However, she was stopped by Catherine's hand on her arm, but she wouldn't turn around to face her. Instead, Catherine walked around until they stood in front of each other, only a small gap of air separating between their faces. With a heavy breath, Catherine slowly raised her shaking hand to Julie's soft hair and stroked it while moving her face closer and closer – a task that seemed to take forever – until their lips finally met in a soft kiss. Catherine could feel Julie's sharp intake of breath against her lips and she could tell she was nervous, because she was, too.

The kiss was broken by Julie's hands on Catherine's shoulders, pushing her away. When Catherine's eyes finally opened and met Julie's, a frown of surprise and confusion was visible on her face.

"We are not going to do this again," Julie said quietly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to come out every second. "We are not just going to solve our problem with one kiss and then pretend everything's fine. Not this time." Before Catherine could reply, she brushed past her and walked to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Not only was Catherine speechless, but she couldn't move a muscle. Her eyes were fixated on the spot where Julie had stood just a second earlier and the tingling sensation of Julie's soft lips remained on her own, causing butterflies to fly in her stomach.

When she could finally move, she decided she wouldn't give up. Although she knew Julie was expecting her to go and leave her alone, she wouldn't leave things as they were and so she turned around and walked to the blonde's bedroom. She didn't even knock before she burst into the room, startling Julie, who was sitting on the bed and trying her hardest not to cry.

"You can't blame me!" Catherine pointed a finger at her, not letting the blonde even open her mouth. "You can't be mad at me for not contacting you when I said I wouldn't. You knew that week was nothing but casual sex and you agreed to it. I don't want a relationship and you know it, and you can't be mad at me for sleeping with other guys because I'm not yours!"

The tears were long gone from Julie's eyes when she got off the bed and faced Catherine. Instead, fire was burning in her eyes. "Why don't you say it already, Catherine? You're not a lesbian," she stated. "Come on, say it. You know you want to."

"Don't be a bitch," Catherine snarled.

"I'm not a bitch; you are." Catherine opened her mouth to reply, but Julie cut her off. She could feel her temper rising with every second passing. "I don't care if you're lying to yourself, but don't lie to me. Don't tell me you don't feel about me the way I feel about you and don't tell me you enjoyed being with those man more than you did with me. You know you want more, but you're too Goddamn afraid to admit it!"

Just like Julie, Catherine could feel her blood pumping in her veins and her face warming up in anger. "You don't know me." She started turning around, ready to get out of the room and Julie's life, when Julie's voice stopped her.

"No, I don't, Catherine. I don't know you because you won't let me know you," she yelled, gradually approaching the redhead. "Just stop lying to yourself and everyone else for once and do what you really want because I'm so sick…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Catherine's lips crashed onto hers and silenced her. That kiss, however, was much more intense than the ones they had shared a few minutes earlier. Both poured all the rage and anger they were feeling into the kiss, which was making it much more passionate, and this time, Julie didn't even try to push Catherine away.

As the kiss grew more heated, it was time to move things forward, Catherine decided, and so she moved the two of them toward the bed and when the backs of Julie's knees hit it, she pushed her down. She watched as the blonde fell backwards onto the soft mattress, and before Julie could open her mouth to say a word, she was already climbing onto her lap and straddling her.

Unlike the previous times they had slept together, this time Catherine wasn't going to take her time and explore Julie's body; instead, she was going to take all of her anger out on the one who caused it and make her scream her name.

Claiming Julie's lips with hers, Catherine drove into her mouth and body all the rage and passion she was feeling in hers. Nevertheless, she broke the kiss way too soon in Julie's opinion, leaving the blonde woman breathless on the bed. She was panting and trying to wrap her mind around what was happening, but only came back to reality when she felt Catherine tugging at her shirt and silently forcing her to raise her arms – which she did – so she could pull it off her body and toss it aside.

Determined to reach her destination as quickly as possible, Catherine ignored the urge to cup, taste, and explore Julie's bra clad breasts and quickly reached behind the blonde's arched back and unclasped the bra, pulling it down her arms and tossing it in the same direction the shirt had gone.

Next were her jeans. Catherine slithered down Julie's body until her face was level with her crotch and allowed her nimble fingers to undo the button and zipper on her jeans before pulling them down her legs along with her panties and letting Julie kick them off.

Now Julie was completely naked, exposed, and vulnerable. Her stormy eyes followed Catherine's every movement as she gripped her legs and spread them, discovering Julie's most private area. The blonde threw her head back and a long moan left her lips when she felt Catherine's tongue on her clit, licking and teasing. Then, Catherine pursed her lips around the sensitive nub and sucked on it as hard as she could. Julie could swear she was seeing stars.

Catherine knew Julie was enjoying her ministrations; she was squirming and writhing, gripping the bed sheets and Catherine's hair, and erotic sounds were leaving her throat. She decided to keep teasing her for a little while longer and so she allowed her tongue to circle Julie's clit before wrapping her lips around it and sucking again.

When she decided she had tortured the woman enough, she finally brought two of her fingers to join the fun and, sliding them between Julie's moist folds, she eased them into her center, eliciting a growl from the woman beneath her. Remembering the reason they were having this hot, angry session, Catherine decided to waste no more time and get to work. With that in mind, she withdrew her fingers almost completely from Julie's entrance before slamming them back inside. Soon she was pounding her fingers inside Julie until the blonde could no longer tell the difference between pain and pleasure.

Just when Julie thought she could take no more, Catherine pulled her fingers out of her. Before she had any chance to protest, however, she thrust them back in along with one added finger. Now, with three of Catherine's fingers in her core, Julie's pleasure was heightening. Her back arched and her hips bucked against Catherine's hand as the redhead pumped her fingers in and out of her at a furious pace. It seemed the more digits she added, she louder Julie's moans got.

When she felt Julie's inner walls contracting around her fingers and trapping them inside her wet heat, Catherine decided to add the last touch. While moving her fingers vigorously inside Julie's warmth, she brought out her tongue, licked her way up to her clit, and, just like earlier, circled it a few times before wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard. That was the last straw. Julie's muscles clenched around Catherine's fingers, her whole body lifted off the bed, her hands gripped Catherine's strawberry blonde her, and a long, continuous moan that sounded suspiciously like Catherine's name erupted her lips.

After lapping up her juices, Catherine slithered back up Julie's body until her face was level with hers. She took in the sight before her: the woman's blonde hair was tussled, her face was red and sweaty, her eyes dark and stormy, and her lips dry.

"I hate you," Julie panted, trying to catch her breath, "for making me give into you."

Catherine opened her mouth, but had no chance to reply. Within seconds she found herself on her back, trapped between Julie's body and the mattress. She looked up into Julie's eyes to see fire and rage burning in them. Before she knew what was happening, Julie was gripping her leg and bringing it up to wrap around her hip before throwing her leg over Catherine's other thigh.

Now both women, naked and tangled in a strange position, looked into each other's eyes as Julie slowly started rubbing against Catherine. As Catherine felt the warmth of Julie's center emanating onto hers, she closed her eyes and let out a low moan, but when she felt her clit pressing and rubbing against her own, she thought she was in heaven. Her back arched and she was squirming uncontrollably beneath her blonde lover. The friction between them was almost too much to take and with every moment passing Julie's pace grew quicker, their juices mixing together.

If anyone stood from the side and watched the two women tangled in this weird position and letting out cat-like sounds, they would raise an eyebrow, but Catherine and Julie were too lost in pleasure to care. For them, nothing was more arousing than the sounds they were making and nothing could feel better than their moist fleshes rubbing against each other.

When Julie felt her end approaching and the pleasure building up deep inside her, she closed her eyes and arched her back. All the air had disappeared from her lungs and she barely managed to let out the moan that was trapped in her throat. Her pace quickened and she could tell Catherine was close by the way her leg had wrapped tighter around her hip and she was rocking against her.

She only came back to her senses when she felt Catherine's small, soft hands cupping her face tightly and heard her choked voice. "Julie," the redhead panted, barely managing the let the words out. "Open your eyes. Look at me. I want you to look at me."

She struggled to open her eyes, but when she did, she saw Catherine's dark, clouded ones staring deep into hers. That was the edge. Both women let out loud, simultaneous moans as they reached their peaks, their bodies stiffening against each other and shuddering and their juices spilling out and mixing together.

Both breathing heavily, Catherine's hands left Julie's face and Julie's body collapsed onto hers. The redhead welcomed her with open arms, wrapping them around the blonde's sweaty body and rubbing her back soothingly.

When Julie finally regained some of her normal breathing, she slowly raised her head to see the exhausted face of her partner: her strawberry blonde hair was stuck to her sweaty face, her cheeks had a shade of pink to them, her lips were kiss-swollen, and her eyes were closed. She was breathing deeply, trying to calm her racing heart, and Julie couldn't remember a time when she looked more beautiful. She slowly raised a hand and, removing a strand of hair from Catherine's sweaty face, tucked it behind her ear, causing the redhead to finally open her eyes and meet those of her lover.

"Hi," Julie whispered with a soft smile.

"Hey," Catherine breathed out.

Julie gently lowered her lips onto Catherine's until they met in a small, tender kiss. When the kiss was broken, she proceeded to stroke the strawberry blonde's hair while looking into her ocean blue eyes, which were struggling to stay open. She knew Catherine was tired – so was she – but she didn't want to miss a second with this amazing woman, knowing that it all might end again once Catherine left. Barely gathering her voice, she whispered almost inaudibly, "Please call me."

* * *

**Oooookay, that's it. There's one more story in the series, thouhg.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Zohar**


End file.
